fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
SuperNatural
Summary SuperNatural is A verse that takes place Where The world has been occupied by Unknown-Specie Creatures, Better Known as UOs (Unidentified Organisms), Even during prehistoric and biblical Times, having a slight impact to previous conflicts and Events but still had the same Major result to our diverse world we know today with slight implantations. Paranormal & Extraterrestrial Activity seems more Prominent in Multiple locations across the world without Explanation, The Verse follows 5 Storylines that continue in the same Verse/World, all of which portrays multiple aspects of supernatural (For Content), and others that are aftermath results of encounters with characters in the central POV (Specifically, The Militia & California POV). Themes *Central POV = Cicada 3301 *California POV **Los Angeles Group = Heists (Main Theme), Gangsta’s Paradise (Instrumental) (Theme 2) **Blaire County Group = Bikers (Main Theme), G-Code (Theme 2) *Atomic POV = Smuggler’s Track S Three *Arctic POV = Ice In My Veins *Militia POV = The Soviet Connection *The Grey Mist = The Doomsday Heist Power Of The Verse Most of the human Characters in the Verse range from tier 10 at physical, up to higher tiers with with their own Weaponry, some can be science-fiction at Definition. While many Of The UOs/Inhuman Entities Usually scale from high tier 10 to Even Higher Tiers due to their inhuman physical characteristics and Abilities. Most Vehicles Range from Tier 9 to Tier 8, Larger Vehicles scale from Tier 8-7. The Verse mainly Structures the characters on their physical & Potential Damage in realistic sense, or on the amount of Damage Described in the storylines. Supporters/Neutral/Opponents Supporters: SpectralPlayz76 (Main & Only Writer, I don’t enjoy RPs, rather I work alone on Main storyline’s) Neutral: Opponents: Characters Main Characters |-|Central POV= *Liam Smith - (Main Protagonist) *Tyler King - (Secondary Protagonist) *Nathan Tremblay (Deuteragonist) *Elliot Wood - (Protagonist) *Madison - Deceased (Killed by Flight 13 (Deuteragonist) *Bridget Edith - (Deuteragonist) *Audrey Briggs - (Deuteragonist) *William Miller - Deceased (Sacrificed Himself to Collapse the platform base in order to kill the regents, Via Causing The Nuclear power source of the base to explode) (Deuteragonist) *Arther Kradle (Temporary Separate Protagonist) |-|California POV= Los Angeles Group *Austin Williams - Lead/Major Protagonist *Alex West - Secondary Protagonist *Craig Morris - Secondary Protagonist *Owen Walker - Secondary Protagonist *Niko Murphy - Protagonist to Deuteragonist *Wyatt Walker - Protagonist to Deuteragonist Blaire County Group *Lukas Hopper - Major Protagonist *Oscar Meyer - Secondary Protagonist *Dominic Ward - Deuteragonist *Johnny Santos - Protagonist |-|Atomic POV= *Aiden Mann - Secondary Protagonist *Landon Williams - Major Protagonist *Sandra Cruz - Deuteragonist |-|Arctic POV= *Charlie Brett - Main Protagonist *Addison Brett - Main Deuteragonist *Carl Hopper - Protagonist *Trey Thompson Secondary Protagonist |-|Militia POV= *Kenneth Schmidt - Main Protagonist *Stefan Regentanz - Secondary Protagonist *Aiyden Harris - Tritagonist *Arrow Sagorsky - Deuteragonist *Adrik Yokhontov (Russian: Адрик Йохонтов) - Deuteragonist Other Characters |-|Humans= *Arther Kradle *'William “Bill” Walker' - Owen’s Cousin, One Of The prominent News reporters seen on the Los Angeles TV. He is the Main reporter of Billy News LA. (California POV) *Caden Albani *Christopher M. - A Minor But Reoccurring Character, That Is Prominently seen in the LA & Blaire County, and A few times appearing in the Central POV (Central, & California POV) *'Cletus' - One Of The Friends Of Owen Walker, and the Outer-Angeles Group, a Hillbilly-esque Sniper That gets pleasure by firing at random objects such as Satellite dishes, or Stray Dogs. (California POV) *'Dale Ross' - A Minor Antagonist turned to Supporting Character In the California POV, He is a Fast-food addict that is comedically trying to make people think he is disabled by always riding in a (Legally Purchased) 1-Seater Clark CT30. *'Denise' - A Old Friend Of Tyler, and the new friends of Liam and the others. (Central POV) *Elias Coy *Felix Gray - A Secondary Antagonist, He is a Corrupt Businessman That seems to enjoy Toying with the basic order of things, he has the technology & Tools to do so. (Central POV) *'Francis Clark' - One Of The Two Primary Antagonists Of SuperNatural (The Other is an enemy The RingLeader , He is the Son and Firstborn Of the Founder Of SCF(Supernatural Containment Facilities) Steve Clark, After the Steve died recently he took his father’s Place alongside with his (3-year older) Sister, and settles in Facility-01. He later renamed the Facilities to S.C.A. (Secured Confinement Agency). He owns half of the Facilities with her sister owning the other half. (Central POV, Partially In The Atomic POV) *'Fred Martinez' - The Partner and closest Friend Of Stephen Schmidt (California POV) *'Garrett Santos' - A Foreign Reoccurring Character, He is a Canadian-Filipino Arms Dealer rivalling Swag, However when not in business they are more like “Bread and Butter” According to Cletus. (California POV), He is the other brother of Johnny Santos. *Harper Morgan *Henry Styker *'James Famingo' - James is a Supporting Character in the Central & California POV, he is a Pickup & Hummer Enthusiast. He is noticeably short-Tempered when it comes to “intentional” Damage to his Vehicles. *'Jen Clark' - Jen is a Supporting Character and Old Friend Of Nathan Tremblay, she is the Daughter and Second-born Of Steve Clark, She is the Good Half Of The SCF/SCA, and the more calm and friendly one. (Central POV, Arctic POV Sometimes in the California POV) *'Jesse Garcia' - Jesse an “transgender” (With Female Voice) Ghost currently residing in Long Beach California, More prominently in The Queen Mary. She seems to be skilled and addicted to using roller Skates as a way of everyday walking. *Jonathan Morrow *'Sam Cortez' - a Reoccurring Character and Armed Tourist (Central POV) *Kenneth Schmidt *Lachlan Wilson *'Luke Davis' - Luke is a Major Character in the Militia POV, He is an honourable and Skilled Soldier, more commonly in aerial Combat. He uses a Beechcraft T-6 Texan II, with The Wings and Stabilisers designed after the Embraer EMB 312 Tucano, and the cabin designed after the Pilatus PC-21. (Militia POV *'Martin Lopez' - a Reoccurring Supporting Character In The Central POV and a Minor Character In The California POV, He is a Paranormal Enthusiast. (Central POV, California POV) *'Mike Mann' - Bill’s Assistant and Mic-Holder, usually his wingman most of the time. (California POV) *'Miles Anderson' - A Retired but Successful Researcher and Scientist, One Of The 15 Scientists that invented the world’s First time Travel/Teleportation Machine. (Central POV, Partially in the California POV) *'Officer Rusky' - A LA County Ranger, He is Very Serious about his Job. (California POV) *'Spence Churchill' - One Of The LA County rangers, spence (Or Spencer) is one of the more “Close to Reality” Rangers as he seems to act like more functional and friendly Officers probably The most Approachable ones (Even Though there are some who could boost to his level). *'Sullivan Mörder' - A Major Antagonist in the California POV and a Tertiary Antagonist in the Central POV, He is an Abusive and Moral-less Drug Lord/Boss and Mafia Member. (His Last Name “Mörder” Translated from German to English is “Killer”) (California POV, Central POV) *'Swag' - A Major Character and a Friend Of Lukas Johnson, Swag’s Real Name (Only First Name) is James, He is a Successful Spanish-Jamaican Arms Dealer. *Thomas Stiegler *Tyson Bläss |-|Ghosts= *Claire - A Slightly Drunken Female Ghost the drives a Red 1960 Camaro *Captain Edgar - One Of The previous captain’s on the Queen Mary, also one of the most calmest *Captain. Cyril - One Of The Previous Captain’s On the Queen Mary, Usually seen Drinking with a couple of other ghosts at the Ship’s Bar *Jiles Jones - An Easily-Angered Ghost Trucker, that seems to really value his Freedom and Resilience. Previously serving as a tertiary Antagonist now turned to Reoccurring Character *Leah Lowe - A Cautious and Self-Defensive Female Ghost Trucker, Previously serving as a Minor Antagonist then to Minor Character. *Marvin Heemeyer - A Affable Ghost and a friend of Austin Williams, Marvin was a man the took revenge after getting wronged by the Authorities Of his hometown. *Nurse Emma - The More Calm and Helpful ghosts of the Waverley Asylum. *Ranger Alex - One Of the Rangers that Died in a Highwaymen accident on patrol classed as KIA, The more smarter Ranger *Ranger Scott - The 2nd Ranger that died by a highwaymen accident on patrol, A More Resilient but Thought-less Ranger. *Roy Crouse - A Prominent and the most Favoured Ghost in the Waverley Asylum, probably one of the tallest too standing at around 7 Feet tall. *Steve - A Neutral Nihilist That died near the Waverley asylum by a Random Mugger. *Tom - The Ghost Boy Of Dead Man’s Curve Of Clinton Road, He is more known for his Constant Returning Of Various types of Physical Currency ranging from Coins to Purses unscathed when stolen or left nearby the bridge, or dropped off of the bridge. *Tom’s HellHound (Charlie) - Charlie is Tom’s Best Friend in Spirit, He is a Black German Shepard with Orange And Yellow Eyes, He is typically known as the hellhound for its Appearance. *Waylon Illingworth - One Of the ghosts of the Queen Mary, and a Loyal Crew-mate. |-|Creatures= *Arctic Striker *Black Yeti *Grey Devil *Goatman *Harvester *The Rake (SuperNatural) *Hitcher *Mothman *Nessie *Owlman *Sand-Strikers *Speed-Hunters *Leviathan *Monarch *Tak *The Angler *The Highway Monster *The Janitor *The RingLeader *TusoTeuthis *The Grey Devil *Wendigos |-|Bermuda= *AlbaTross (Deceased) *Flying Ring (Destroyed, Under-Construction) *Lochersteller *Silent Cyclops |-|Others= *Jason Gardner *Alexis *Helen *Leon *The Camo Dudes *Bus Driver *Ryan Lee *The Nanostrom |-|Crafts= *Atlas *Foo-Fighter *Phoenix Lights *Segregator |-|Vehicles= *Route Hauler *Spökskepp *Flight 13 *Dodge Phantom *The Killdozer *Malaysian Flight 370 *RCS Gevartes *The Car Notable Locations *Clinton Road *The Auto Arena *Fallout Alaska *Highway 58 *Area 51 *Primm Asylum *L.A. County *Blaire County *Bermuda Triangle *The Bermuda Realm *Lago Pantano *Challenger’s Void *User blog:SpectralPlayz76/P-40613 Verse Groups Malice Groups: The Malice Groups are a subset of faction-like groups of people/Beings of which have been known to harm people physically, Digitally or even mentally, They’re actions are what gave them the name “Malice”. Each group are seen and mentioned throughout SuperNatural And are secondary to tertiary antagonists in the verse. |-|Devastators= The Devastators is the Latest Rival Of The Ravager’s, The devastators according to the Files; Created their name after the Ravager’s. The devastators are Described as Persistent, and Relentless, Described by one Person as “Worse than The Ravager’s”. The devastators are often known to be more Deadly Ravager’s, showing no or less mercy to their Ravaged Victims, they are the Primary Antagonists in the Militia POV, And Minor to Supporting Antagonists in the Central and Atomic POV. The Devastators are a Hostile Militia who is currently run by an Tyrannical Regent that believes that territory is what makes an army larger & Threatening. The Devastators are the main cause that started the ongoing territorial War, and are allied with an Outlaw-Division Of the Steampunkers due to the heads of the militias having the same ideologies/Beliefs and Enemies, Parodying Germany and Italy (more specifically Hitler and Mussolini) having the same ideologies and Enemies in WW2 which caused their alliances at the time. |-|The I.C.C.=The ICC is short for Indian Currency-Call Centres, The ICC is a large group all consisting of countless but notably over hundreds of Young-adult Indians who scam people from the U.S. and Canada, using Different tactics to steal those people’s money/Currency Digitally and potentially cause them to get bankrupt. Most people in The U.S. call them “Scammers” and which is what they do by pretending to be the CRA or IRS and pretend to be helping them out with a currency balance but instead they steal it digitally. These people were never caught due to the fact that their centre’s are hidden within the modern-City of India and some in other places making it quite difficult to find them all in all, another thing is that they all work like one, often warning one set-part centre-Group if someone or people are on to them, one known and isolated location was out in the Indian Ocean Nicknamed Base-Hydro, with a device that renders it undetectable on the radar and on google maps, though there was a difficult way to find a detection, but blinked out after 3 seconds, Note; that Base hydro and a few other centres have heavily armed and serious Guards and scammers. Known Members * Abhijit Khatri (Base-Hydro Operator/Head-Leader) * Abdul Patel (Base-Hydro Right-hand man of Abhijit) * Abhinav Anand * Rahul Reddy (Minor-Call Centre Asministrator) * Bahal Burman * Darshan Chadha * Dhaval Apte |-|The Ku Klux Clan=The Ku Klux Clan is a Group that were split into 3 smaller groups, each given a name one called “Group Volcanic” that resides in The Destroyed Area Of Pompeii, Another Called “Group Cielo” Cielo is Spanish for Sky as they reside in their own Custom Steampunk Airship, and the most notable and brutal group “Group 11” in homage to the “11 Miles Ritual” done as a challenge to people with guts to do it on Clinton Road. They are satanists often sacrificing nearby humans they caught or even animals to practice their Malicious Rights. |-|The Raven Men=The raven men are a group of unknown but noticeably masculine figures who attack nearby victims that enter they’re territory, so far they’re only known territory is Ravensgrad castle thus their name. They wear plague doctors masks slightly altered making it very similar to a raven’s beak mask, and dark hoods over their entire figure, it is unknown who are these men but it is for sure not-human as reports say that they teleport, Shape-shift, cause fires with just they’re hands, and the most famous report is that come back from the dead. |-|Gun-Runners= The Gun-runners are a True Outlaw Organization with a few Divisions, they are Reoccurring Minor Antagonists in The Central POV and Antagonists in both the California and Atomic POV. The Gun-runners are a Law-evading Group, Secondarily Known for their Drug & Arms Trafficking, they are more commonly known to be Heartless Mercenaries or Criminals. They utilize supernatural elements as weapons or power. Serving as Supporting Antagonists in the Central & California POV Organizations |-|The Mesa= The Mesa is a Private Militia Group, Main base located atop of The Spearhead Mesa plateau of Monument Valley, Colorado Thus Their Chosen Name. The Militia is an enemy/Opponent of Atlantic-Ravagers, a division of the Mesa is Assigned to search for any clues or areas that might be one out of nearly a hundred bases. Another Division acts as a Secondary but powerful force against Any opposing attack, other times are during Criminal-Chases that last a longer-time than usual. The Mesa are typically known for utilizing various models of Helicopters, Fighter Jets, and VTOL aircrafts. The Mesa is owned by Liam Smith’s 1-year older Cousin, after his Cousin’s Father died, he is however serious about the entire operation & Missions of the Mesa. The Mesa is one of the Militia’s That is currently active via a few divisions in the Ongoing Territorial Militia War (MW). |-|The SCF (Currently Known as S.C.A.)= The SCF is an Organization that Contain The Unknown, Creatures that could easily harm civilians or human beings, as an example of how Protective and Defensive they are comparing it the The Mesa’s Security, its 3 times as Protected, The SCF originally Belonged and Founded by Steve Clark, but he recently died leaving the Facilities under the control of his Children who now run the Facilities in a Both a Bad way and a good way. “Francis” Is the bad way, he owns Half Of the Facilities on earth, he is Corrupt unlike his father who is trying to protect humanity while “Jen” Takes Responsibility and The continuation of what her father was trying to do, and she owns the other half, Francis (1st Steve’s Son) Utilizes a few (Documented as 11) Creatures under the Facilities’ Custody as Biological Weapon, While Jen just Leaves them as their going unless they attempt to Harm human lives and have to Capture them. When their Father died Francis Changed the Name Of The SCF to (Secured Confinement Agencies) (S.C.A.) And Jen agreed. |-|F.I.B.= The F'ederal '''I'nvestigation 'B'ureau is a Law Enforcement Agency In SuperNatural serving as Reoccurring Characters in the Central and California POV. Originating From GTA V, The FIB are Previously Tertiary Antagonists. They are an Agency that participates in Criminal Searches, Law Enforcement, and Investigation, other divisions are Security & Justice Services in the Current government today. |-|Genesis Laboratories= Other Groups |-|Ravagers= '''The Atlantic Ravagers or simply (And Recently changed as) just Ravagers are a network of “Pirates” then shifting to “Neutral Militia” That work At seas or Military/Utility Bases. They were previously run by 3 “Regents” as Central POV Antagonists, the regents were what started their Whole Infamous Reputation and Actions, after their Deaths, they changed significantly wherein they are currently considered as one of the “Other Groups” rather than “Malice Groups”, By a Man by the name of Henry Styker. The Ravagers previously obtained resources via raiding ships before taking resources to their own hands developing multiple (And Of Which, Complex) Systems on each base to provide Themselves resources week after week victimless. They served as Antagonists in The Central POV (Formerly), and Primary Group in the Militia POV. |-|Dreadnoughts= The Dreadnoughts are a somewhat small Group of Arena Players That Participate in most of the games of the “Auto Arena”, They are typically known for their vehicles which are designed and stylized in a way making them quite unique and Destructive such as their Famous vehicle The Hephaestus. The Dreadnoughts Seem to have a Bipolar Behaviour but not seemingly mental, When outside of a game or if a game has not began they are typically approachable and Friendly-Toned but then changes to Serious and Chaotic during Races, Wrecking-road or death-matches. Notable/Named Vehicles: * The Hephaestus * Kill-Mouth - The Name Of this Vehicle is a play on the word “Plymouth” which is a type of car produced in the 1900s, The Car is Black with White secondary colours as outlines and noticeable Rd Accent Colours, The Car is Armed with 2 Semi-Automatic Railgun’s, and a Spiked Ram to Damage cars sides severely, the car is also Heavily Plated hidden under the coats of paint, the plates are able to deflect tens of rounds of 50. Caliber Bullets. * Poison-Cooper - Named Of it’s Rusty Poison-Green Appearance the Poison-Cooper is a Heavily-Armoured Mini-Cooper with some parts for design and most for defence and offence, it’s entire chassis is lined with Pipe-like spikes to damage cars, and a Scoop with a Slanted design, it has wheels with gold rims and its headlights don’t work, the more notable features are its 6-Poles protruding from its roof two of which are used for offence, while the other 4 for design. * Energy-Cooper - Named For it’s futuristic Appearance the Energy Cooper is one of the few arena vehicles that utilizes energy-Based Power, it’s Scoop is mostly made of energy with Stabilizers on the sides to create the scoop, it’s main colour is Red with a Yellow Secondary Colour on the Bars, Engine, and a few other places, it has Ultra-Blue Colours in a few parts which are often mistaken for Energy coursing through the Car because the colour is actually the same colour of the energy-scoop. * Sasquatch - To Summarize this vehicle, it is pretty much a Monster Truck, It’s body seems similar to a 1940 pickup truck only covered in bars, Plating and spikes, and 2 Partially-Cut Modern-Pickup Wheels Covering the Headlights, Its engine has been moved to the back which is also connected to 6 exhaust pipes, it’s most notable feature unarguably the most talked about is its scoop which can completely 180 to 360 degrees any vehicle or object it hits |-|Steampunkers= The Steampunkers are a Group Of Humans with high intellects in old but Amazing Creations most of which surpass the size or creativity of Leonardo Da Vinci. As their name suggest they usually work with Steam or Fire Powered Vehicles Or machine’s, such as the new Da Vinci Tank MK.II, The Steampunkers actually are pretty much normal humans on the inside though on the outside they are like Past-Future Beings due to the fact that their machines are very advanced but are styled and powered by old resources, One of the most famous Steampunker Creation is The Atlas that Second largest Man-made Vehicle in the world, and the World’s largest Aircraft. The Steampunkers have an Outlaw Division That is active in the Territorial Militia War, allied with the Devastators due to the heads of the militias having the same ideologies/Beliefs and Enemies, Parodying Germany and Italy (more specifically Hitler and Mussolini) having the same ideologies and Enemies in WW2 which caused their alliances at the time. |-|The Forsaken SC= The Forsaken Speeds Club, commonly known as the Forsaken SC is a Semi-Outlaw Motorist Club Known for their Arms Dealing (Sometimes Trafficking), Rival-history with U.S.A. (Out-Of-Country Nationality) Mafias, and Most likely their constant usage of various makes and models of Motorcycles, and old school cars, Pickups, & Some Of which SUVs. The Forsaken SC wanders throughout California settling different Clubhouses (Around 21 Clubhouses scattered throughout The U.S.A.). The President Of The Club is Johnny Santos (Previously Vice-President Drake, due to the previous president’s Death by his hands. However this had to be done due to Drake planning to destroy the club). The Forsaken Speeds Club Serves as; Reoccurring Characters in the Central and California POV, Former-Minor Antagonists in the California POV (Outer-Angeles Group), The Antagonistic Roles Ceased ever since Drake’s Death. Notable Members: *Adrian Santos (Johnny’s Brother, Vice-President) *Benedict Jones (Secretary) *Brandon Cesar (Lead Arms Dealer) *Carl Park (Adrian’s Bodyguard) *Drake Davis (Deceased, Former President) *Elliot Wood (Previously, When he was 21 Years Old, Retired from the group when he was 25) *Johnny Santos (President, Former Vice-President) *Owen Walker (Sometimes, Heavy-Duty Patroller) *Patrick Johnson (Sometimes) *Zack Watts (Eldest Member, 51 Years Old) Inspirations/Influences * SCP Foundation * Gravity Falls * Spectral (2016) * Stranger Things * Grand Theft Auto (Game Franchise) * Fallout (Game Franchise) * Subnautica: Below Zero * Mad Max * Outlast (2013) * Design (Youtube Series) * Godzilla (Legendary Pictures) * Paranormal Activity (Franchise) * The Mist (2007) Notes *There are still Paranormal (Ghost) Skeptics around the world such as Elliot *SuperNatural Was Created firstly as An ordinary verse before ideas changed and started a Currently ongoing Multi-Perspective Storyline. *SuperNatural was a Verse with storylines containing multiple Phenomenon, or explanations of my Own Beliefs of the Paranormal. **I have been intrigued and obsessed with the paranormal or supernatural activity of Biblical, Historical, Legend, or Urban Categories. Gallery 31182066-D870-4EBE-A975-6C27D07636FE.jpeg|An old photo I got after my friend posted this on a chat I had. AABBF8F4-0874-40B0-ABC9-2B0F9005F13D.png|Nahtzee 04E4E0EB-2DEC-4942-98C4-C12788C7903C.jpeg Category:Verses Category:SuperNatural Category:Storylines